digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Reverse Ep. 2 "A New Enemy"
After Gennai flew back into the digital world. the team wondered how to return to the they longed for. T.K.- How about the portal at School? Kari- No that's been closed since MaloMyotismon. Matt- But remember me and Tai have new digivices and the digital world is in danger... Tai- (Pulls out phone) I'll call Yolee Phone Yolee- Hello? Tai- Yolee, it's Tai Yolee- Oh! Hey Tai! What's up? Tai- We need to get to the Digital world. We have new Digivices. Yolee- We? Who's we? Tai- Matt and me... Also Koromon and Tsunomon digivolved into different Digimon... Yolee- Really who? What do they look... Tai- There's no time, get the portal ready, meet us at the school, and bring Izzy! (Hangs up) Time to go guys! Street The gang rushed to Matt's van and drove to the school but before they made it the earth began to shake angerily. Digimon... A Drigugamon jumped his way out of the ground and landed right in front of the van. The brakes screeched in fear and the van went to a halt. Tai- Koromon digivolve! Matt- Dalumon attack! Dalumon- Right! Egoomon and Dalumon burst out of the car and went to attack the Drigugamon. However, the digimon saw this attack coming. So, he shot out his drill-like fingers, missles. And those projectiles were headed right for them. T.K. & Kari- Digi-armor Energize! Patamon & Gatomon digivolved and ran to attack. Pegasusmon shot out stars from his wings to destroy the missiles and Nafertymon used her Rosetta Stone to stop Drigugamon from sending anymore missles. Just as the battle was about to be finished, a black mist fell over Pegasusmon and Nafertymon causing them to dedigivolve to Gatomon and Patamon. Their Digi-eggs of Light and Hope was stolen by a man that looked like Ken. How could this be? Ken is no longer that evil person, he was on their side... right? ? man- Thanks for the welcoming gifts. Now, Let Me Return The Favor! Drigugamon attack! The mystery man threw a black SD card into the digimon's back causing his eyes to turn a crimson red. A Digital Zombie. ? man- like my new and improved version of the dark spiral, The Demon Chip! Matt- You monster how dare you control other digimon lives! Who are you?!? ? man- I'm your worst nightmare come true... (He disappears into the mist) After he left them, they realized that their digimon were in trouble, they had to due something! Dalumon was hurt the most, he could hardly stand. Dalumon- Come at me you messed up power tool! The Drigugamon lunged at Dalumon. An Act Of Great Courage... Dalumon- Dalumon Crest-Cross Digivolve to...! Dorulumon! The incoming Drigugamon and Matt were shocked. Matt- Crest-Cross Digivolution? Dorulumon- Dorulu Tornado! Egoomon- Ice Shard Barrage! The two attacks combined to form an ice tornado that ripped most things to shreds. The Drigumon's Digi-egg disappeared just as Whamon's did. The Demon Chip fell to the ground and was destroyed. Will the Digidestined ever get to digivolve the way they did before and who is this new enemy? Find out on the next episode of DIGIMON REVERSE!!! <> Category:Fan fiction